Unforgettable
by HeartOfRaven
Summary: Nessie has grown into a teenager since her time of birth. She has been under the watchful eye of the Cullen's but as time goes by, she feels she needs her space. What happens when she leaves to stay with Jacob Black and realizes her true feelings for him?
1. Getaway

Hey guys! So here is my next story idea. Although it may be a little weird, keep in mind that I have only been writing this for the last few hours so no real revision has been done. But I have looked for errors and corrected what I could so, now it is up to you. Here is the first chapter of my all new story, Unforgettable. Tell me what you think!

HeartOfRaven

I woke slowly, the sun light shining through the large, wood pained window. I yawned softly, coming out of my dreamland and back into reality, rubbing my eyes at the same time. My body felt tight and strained and I stretched to relieve the painful feeling. The sound of an engine roaring to life made me jump, sending my heart into a frenzy. I looked around sleepily and noticed Jacob, my closest and dearest friend, laying on the floor next to the bed I was now sitting in. I smiled to myself, listening to his soft snores rumble through him. The heat in his room was not unbearable, but I definitely had no need for blankets when I stayed with him. My cool and hard skin let of a cool shill while his radiated warmth and both combined made the temperature perfect. I had been staring so long that I hadn't noticed his open eyes looking into mine.

"Are you alright..?" he asked in his deep, husky voice and I jumped once again, my rosy cheeks turning darker, I was sure.

"Wha..?" I began, trying to regain composure, making him chuckle a bit.

"You look as though you have seen a ghost." he said and sat up, running his long fingers through his long and very dark hair. I smirked, rolling my eyes before tossing the pillow I had been sleeping on earlier, at his head. He smiled and caught it, tossing it back at me but by that time, I was already up and at the door. "Nice try," I stated and left the room, taking a few clean clothes of mine with me to the bathroom so I could wash up. I got into the shower and started the water, hoping it would wake me up a bit more and as the hot water hit my cool skin, my eyes flew open and glossed over as a repeat of yesterday filled my head.

**Flash Back**

Last night, I had decided to stay with Jacob, trying to give my parents alone time. I didn't like feeling as though I was their only priority. It irritated me to know that all their attention was constantly on me because I was, according to them, 'special'. So, when I asked is I could visit Jacob for a while, my mother was hesitant but as always, daddy knew best, and he found no problem with it. Uncle Emmett had offered to give me a lift over and the whole way, we laughed about all the bets he had won against mother since her transformation and I warned him that would end soon but like always, he doubted it.

When we arrived at the Quileute border, he handed me over to Jacob who, in return, smiled and helped me onto his large bike before climbing on himself and speeding away. I held tightly to him with one hand and waved good-bye to Uncle Emmett with the other, grinning when he waved back before disappearing in the distance. We arrived just in time for Sue's cooking and Billy came out in his wheel chair to greet me. I laughed and hopped off the bike, running over to Billy and giving him a hug.

"Hey there Nessie!" he said and laughed along with me. Jacob walked up to us slowly and chuckled. "Hey dad, Sue is cooking tonight?" he asked and Billy nodded and smiled.

"Yep! I thought I would surprise you." he said and I looked up, seeing Jacob grin and I giggled.

"I came just in time.." I said before darting into the house.

The smells that filled my nose made my mouth water and my eyes glanced over to a large table of food. I shook myself out of my large coat that mother had dressed me in and laid it over the back of a chair just as Sue rounded the corner from the kitchen. She looked at me and her eyes lit up as she realized who it was.

"Renesmee!" she called and she rushed over to me. I did the same to her and we embraced quickly. "You grow more and more every day!" she exclaimed and I giggled a little.

The sound of a football game could be heard behind me and even though it was quite loud, I paid little attention to it as my eyes wandered back to the table full of food. Sue laughed, catching onto my hunger and she hurried back to the kitchen to fix me a plate. Jacob came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Seth and Leah will be coming over in a bit but there are some things I wanna catch up on.." he said and I smiled, nodding.

"Can we eat first..?" I asked just as Sue came out with my food. She handed it to me and I took it, mouthing thank you to her. She smiled and nodded, walking off and I looked to Jacob with a pouting face. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Just bring it..." he said and I grinned, darting to his room. I placed my plate on his bed and sat down, pulling my legs up into a cris-cross and sighed happily. He came in after a couple seconds and plopped down on the bed next to me. I took a bite of food and leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"So...?" I asked and looked at him slowly. He shrugged and laid on his bad, placing his hands under his head.

"So...how is life going...? I know you didn't just come here to see me..." he said softly and I blushed.

"That is not true!" I said and took another bite. "I jus'...needed my space.." I said, trying to chew and talk at the same time. He smiled and laughed a little.

"Sure..." he said. "I am just wondering what's goin' on.." I swallowed slowly and looked down at my plate.

"Ok...so...mom and dad have been worried for the past few days. They have been talking to Carlisle and..he thinks that I maybe growing to fast still. I mean...I can't tell if I have changed or not but they can and their scared and its annoying and I can't take anymore and-.." I was stopped but Jacob's hand pressing firmly to my mouth.

"Calm...down..." he said and then pulled his hand away. My lips were immediately sealed and I sighed softly through my nose. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nessie..you know that their only tryin' to do what's best for ya...I mean...come on. Bella and Edward love you more than life itself. They just don't want you hurt...and they don't want you to leave them...ever."

I nodded once, knowing his was right. And them caring wasn't the problem. I _loved_ that they cared but, was it possible to care too much? I set my food aside and played with the quilt I was sitting on. I hated knowing he was right because when he was, I couldn't look at him. I couldn't say anything _because_ I was wrong. After a few minutes of silence, I looked up at him and noticed him staring at me intently. I blushed a little and looked away.

"What...?" I said softly and he smiled.

"You are changing...but don't worry. It is a good change..."

"How is me changing, a good thing?" I asked, almost surprised at what he had said. He began to answer but a knock on his door made us both jump and Seth and Leah walked in slowly.

"Nessie!" Seth said and I smiled, getting up quickly and hugging him. Leah smiled a little and waved a little at Jacob who nodded back. She crossed her arms and smirked.

"So I don't get a hug..?" she asked me and I laughed, pulling away from Seth to hug her. She laughed a little and Seth sighed and sat down by Jacob.

"Why didn't you say she was coming over? I would have brought the-.." but Jacob hit him in the side and Seth shut up out of pain. Both Leah and I looked at them and then rolled out eyes, starting a conversation.

It had been almost a half hour and we were all sitting on his bed talking when Billy came in.

"Hey! Sue and I are gonna head down to the beach for a while...you kids wanna come..?" he asked and Seth was the first one up and out of the room. Jacob got up slowly followed by Leah and then me.

"Do you wanna go Ness..?" Jake asked and I nodded.

"Yea!" I said and he grinned, running out after Seth.

I started to chase him when I was stopped by Leah. She had a frown on and from the looks of it, something was really troubling her. "What is it...?" I asked and she looked down. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Hey..you can tell me..." I said and I saw her shiver from my cold touch. After a few seconds, her eyes met mine and my breath caught. "Its...about Jake." she said softly, almost a whisper. "Something happened..."

AN: Alright! So here is the first chapter. Short but hopefully good! Yes..the next chapter will still be in flash back so don't get confused with the past a present. Anywho, I will update soon enough but with school and everything, I can't promise. Review please!!

HeartOfRaven


	2. Secrets

Ok guys, so here is the second chapter of Unforgettable! Secrets are revealed...DUN DUNN DUNNN!! Haha, just kidding, but seriously, they are. Enjoy!

HeartOfRaven

I sat there wondering what had gone wrong. Nothing but horrible thoughts filled my head. Thoughts of him in anger, doing something he knew wasn't right but something out of his control at the time. Then I thought of other possibilities like him failing school, or getting into a fight with Sam, his good friend. Other thoughts washed through my head but Leah shook me out of my nightmare.

"Nessie!" she said, a bit loud and when I came too again, I figured she must have been trying to get my attention for a while. My eyes looked at her confused, shocked, scared, that she had brought up this subject.

"W..what is it Leah? What did he do??" I asked, in surprise and in fear. She looked down and sighed, sitting back down on his large bed.

"Jake..." she began but cut off slowly. It was as if she were trying to tell me a secret, something that had been kept from me for a while and _she_ was the one in charge of telling me.

"Jake what..?" I asked, trying to edge her on.

"Look...if you tell him, or anyone else I told you this, I will be in huge trouble, got that!?" she practically screamed at me.

"Ok!" I said, backing up a bit.

"And if I get in trouble, I am going to come after you..." she said with an acidic tone and I swear, my face must have gone three shades paler.

"K..kay.." I said and nodded quickly. She inhaled deeply and her eyes went to the floor for a moment and then sharply, found mine again.

"When you were born..something happened with you and Jake." she said softly, as if trying to make it so no one but her and I could hear. I knew I would hear it anyways, just because of who I was, but that was beside the point.

"What..?" I asked softly, taking a step closer and by the way she cringed at this, I knew what she had to say wasn't good.

"Jake did something. Something that us shape-shifters do...he im-.." Jacob came through the door just as she was telling me and his eyebrow arched a bit.

"Um..guys...Billy and Sue are waiting...lets go!" he said and I looked at Leah, wondering what to do. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I will call you.." she said and rushed through the open door, shoving Jacob just a bit as she did. He took a step to the side to regain his balance and looked to me confused.

"Um...what just happened...?" he asked confused and I didn't answer. "Ness...? You okay..?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"Yup...just..kinda lost as well...don't worry about it though...come on.." I said and took his hand, hurrying out of his room and out the door, jogging towards the others that were waiting for us. When we arrived, all together, we made our way to the beach.

We didn't do much while we were down there. We played in the water and through sand at each other. Billy and Sue sat and watched us chase one another up and done the long beach with handfuls of seaweed. It was fun, but as the sky grew darker, clouds also formed over head and as usual, rain began to fall softly and silently, making everything seem peaceful. The waves slowed a bit, making it so the sound of rushing water wasn't as loud. Everything around seemed to calm, including our play and both Jacob and I ended up walking along the waters edge, talking about life. He smiled at me and placed an arm over my shoulder, as if being protective more than friendly. I did not mind at all though, the feeling of his warm skin on mine making me feel good. It was quiet for a while before he spoke.

"Nessie...?" he asked softly and I smiled.

"Yea...?" I replied, leaning myself into him.

"Promise me that no matter what happens...we will always be..friends." he said and my breath caught, just as it had earlier when I spoke with Leah. Could what he was trying to get at, be the reason that Leah was wanting to talk earlier? Why would he ask this?

"I promise.." I said, almost in a whisper. I looked up after a few seconds and grinned when I saw him doing the same.

"Good." was all he said and he turned us around after a few more feet, leading us back to where the others were.

We got home pretty late. We had built a fire on the beach and sat around while Billy told more of his legendary stories of the great Quiluete Indians and their great warriors. I laughed at a lot of what he said and this seemed to make him want to tell more. I must have fallen asleep because I woke in the arms of Jacob, carrying me into the house. I blushed and closed my eyes once again, not letting him see that I was awake. I enjoyed being in his arms like this. It made me feel safe. Seth and Leah must have gone home because I only heard Jacob's footsteps and Billy's wheels, squeaking as he pushed himself down the hall to his room.

Jacob reached his room and laid me on the bed slowly, trying not to wake me, though I already was, I still enjoyed this as well. When I opened my eyes next, he was in some sweats and his hair clung to his bare back. From the looks of it, he had taken a quick shower. I blushed and closed my eyes again, tighter this time, trying not to think to much about what I had just seen. I heard a soft chuckled and I opened one eye to see Jacob, with his arms crossed, staring down at me.

"You think your slick.." he said softly and I blushed deeper, laughing a little and sitting up.

"Well..so what!" I said, not being able to think of a come back. He rolled his eyes and laughed a little, tossing a pillow and blanket on the floor.

"What are you doing..?" I asked softly and he shrugged.

"Eh...Im giving you the bed. Besides..I like the floor better. After you were born, I kinda go used to sleeping on the ground." he stated and I felt a lump in my throat. Every time I noticed something different about Jacob, it was because of me that it occurred. I must have caused him a lot of sacrifices.

"Jake..?" I asked softly, placing my hands in my lap and staring at them intently, not wanting to look at him. He sat next to me on the bed and from the sound of his voice, he was smiling.

"Yea?" he asked, pulling his hair back over his shoulder. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"D..did I ruin your life..?" I asked and he jumped up of the bed quickly. I looked up to see him staring at me in shock.

"Renesmee!?" he said and I blushed. He never called me that.

"Im serious. I mean...you had a great life, with great friends...and...you gave almost all of it up so you can spend time with me. Why? I mean..I know you love my mom..and..and I know that I am your best friend but you and Seth are close and yet you don't hang out every day like we do. What is so different...?" I asked and I could hear his heart beat speed up just a bit. His face when tight and his lips pressed together in a thin line. From the looks of it, I could tell he wasn't going to tell me and so I looked away.

"I did it because I wanted to." he said softly, and my heart felt like it was going to stop. He didn't sound mad or sad, but sincere.

"What?" I asked dumbly. Even though I had heard his words perfectly, the meaning hadn't hit me yet.

"I wanted to Nessie. Me and you..we click, you know? You get me and I get you. From the time we met, I could see it and even now, I still do. Your my best friend and even Seth can never take your place. Yea, I love Bella...deeply. But..she is different now. It is to hard to explain. For you and I, it is easy. Your half human..and you understand what I feel because you feel it too. Bella doesn't, Seth doesn't, not even my father does." he said and my eyes were still locked on his. I had not turned my head in fear that I would miss a moment of what he was saying.

"Don't think you ruined my life.." he went on, and he sat down by me once again, but slowly. "Because you made it so much better. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now." he said and I felt as though my heart was swelling inside me.

All this time, I had thought that I was only making things worse for him. In reality, he was loving every minute of it. Why was it so hard for me to take in and grasp? I wanted him to know that I felt the same but no words would come out at this point. He must have seen it in my face because withing seconds, I was in his arms. He held me tightly against his chest and I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting to let go. We stayed like that for a while before I felt myself slipping into darkness and before I knew it, it was black.

**End Of Flash Back**

The sound of a door opening through me out of my daydream and I jumped, slipping on the wet tile on the shower floor and falling to the ground.

"Nessie!?" I heard Jacob's worried voice and I would see the dark outline of him behind the shower curtain.

"Im fine!" I said and waited till I heard the door close again. I peeked out from behind the curtain, making sure he was gone before shutting off the water and getting out. I finished drying off and put on a white skit and pink shirt before walking back to his room, a brush in my hand that I was running through my very long, reddish, brown hair. I walked into the room and there stood Jacob, in his glory, with a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt on. He smiled at me and I blushed. He noticed this and laughed a little.

"Aw, don't worry about this morning. I slip in the shower all the time. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't drowned or anything." he said and I nodded, setting my brush down and smiling.

"Um..its fine." I said and then walked over by his window. Clouds had gathered in the sky already and I was glad I was able to see some sun when I had woken up.

The sound of a phone ringing scared me and Jacob laughed, walking from the room while mumbling something about me being jumpy. I stuck out my tongue, knowing he couldn't see, and then went back to looking out the window. I noticed birds landing in some trees nearby and I watched as they sat on a limb, their songs mixing in the air and making sweet music. I listened intently and the sound of footsteps brought me back to the real world.

"Ness..its for you." said Jacob and he walked up behind me. I turned and saw the phone being held out to me. I looked at him in confusion and he shrugged. I sighed and held the phone up to my ear.

"Um..hello?" I asked and the voice surprised me. It was Leah.

"So...do you still want to know...?" she asked and I waved at Jacob as if telling him to go away. He got the hint and jogged form the room. I turned back around and held my breath.

"Yea..go ahead." I said and all was silent.

AN: Alright, so there is chapter two. Sorry about any spelling errors and shortness. I was on my way to history class when I got this idea so I quickly jotted it down on paper, typed it up, posted it, and all during a one hour break! Yay me! Anywho, there it is. Review please and I will have chapter three up shortly. Thanks!

HeartOfRaven


	3. Truth

Hey guys! Here is chapter three of Unforgettable. Hope you enjoy this and the length is hopefully longer than all the others. Here it is.

HeartOfRaven

...

I waited for an answer and nothing came. The sound in the phone had almost faded to nothingness and I stared at the floor in confusion.

"Um..hello..?" I asked and still no sound. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Jacob standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Maybe connection was lost." he said softly and I nodded slowly, hanging up. How had Jacob known that the phone had gone out though? And if it hadn't, why would Leah have hung up on me. I shrugged it off and tossed the phone onto the bed before looking back out thee window.

"Ness..?" I heard Jacob whisper and I smiled softly, turning to look at him.

"Yea..?" I asked and crossed my arms as if to mimic his actions.

"Do you want to come with me today...just...out..? We can go out into the forest and play around...and then maybe even stop by a cafe later to get a bite to eat or something." he said, he face serious but soft. My smiled broadened and I nodded.

"Sure!" I said and he grinned, leaving the room.

"I will be outside!" I heard him shout back to me from what sounded like the kitchen.

"Okay!" I yelled back and a low chuckle was heard and the sound of a door shutting followed. I quickly looked around, hoping to find something else besides the skirt I was wearing to wear int he forest. When I found nothing, I sighed out of frustration and prayed that it would not be windy today. I got together a couple things in a shoulder bag I had brought with me to Jacob's and then headed out of his room towards the kitchen. I got myself some water and then hurried out the door. I saw Jacob leaning against his truck and I smiled a little. He had a small smirk on his face, making me slightly nervous as to what he was up to.

"Um...you okay...?" I asked softly and he made no movement. No motion to show me why exactly he was looking at me like that for. As the seconds ticked by, I began to let my eyes look around, trying to see if I could find anything in my surroundings that might be out of place and there was nothing still. I turned my focus back to him and sighed.

"Ok..what is it...?" I asked and he laughed.

"Nothing." he stated and then walked off slowly towards the woods. I stood in shock, staring at his back before running after him.

"What!?" I practically screamed and he laughed harder. "Its nothing serious..." he said I began to get frustrated. He turned around quickly.

"I will tell you later...now lets go."

I wanted to hit him so hard right now. I thought otherwise, thinking of how my mom and dad would react to me doing something of that manner but sadly, I couldn't but tremble inside from irritation. I crossed my arms and my legs abruptly came to a halt as I planted my feet on the ground firmly. He stared at me with amusement and confusion all at once.

"Oh...don't even start that Ness.." he said and I just kept a straight face, not letting him get through to me. He sighed.

"Alright...I will tell you.." he said and I smirked. "I was just thinking about how we could play a prank on Paul..." he said and I just kept staring It was one of those moments where you have no idea what is going on but you nod your head anyways.

"Nessie..?" he asked and I blinked. "Yea...?"

He sighed once again. "I guess I should have expanded on that. What I mean is, lets play a joke on Paul just for fun. The idea is to make him think that you haven't eaten in a while. So you begin to get hungry and slowly, look at him and stalk towards him, just for the reaction. When he begins to get really worried, pounce on him and bite him." he said.

I stood there staring at him as though her was crazy. Bite him?? Were all his plans really that insane. I began to think over why I hung out with him again.

"What?" he asked and I managed to snap out of it.

"Are you an idiot...?" I asked plainly. "You want me to bi-.." I paused. I realized what he meant now. My venom was not venomous. Biting someone would have no effect. I smiled slowly and Jacob laughed.

"Now you get it." he said softly. I laughed a little along with him before grabbing his hand and heading into the forest.

"Lets go!" I said and he grinned, running with me.

We reached a small clearing where a few of the others met up with us. There was Paul, Embry, and Sam in one corner and Seth in Leah a few feet away. When we got there, I could feel Jacob trembling, wanting to join them so he could understand. I let go of him and he jogged a few feet before the ripping sound came and he landed on what was now, all fours. I stood back, staring down at my feet as if looking for something interesting. I felt a warm nudge and looked up to see Jacob staring me in the face. I smiled and patted him softly, letting my small fingers sink into his thick fur. I noticed something in his expression and smirked when I saw his eyes flicker from me, to Paul, and back. I pulled away and placed my hands on my stomach slowly.

"Ugh..." I groaned and all the packs heads turned in my direction. "Jake...Im hungry..." I said, trying my best to whine.

I saw him look at Leah and a few seconds later, she barked as if he had bitten her. I wondered what she had said but obviously, it hadn't been good. His looked back at me and then to Paul. I noticed how they stared at each other and I could tell they were talking now. Everyone was silent, especially Leah who was laying down, her back to everyone. Then, a ripping noise tore through the field and both Jacob and Sam were standing in the field in their skin, both struggling with their shorts. I blushed and looked away, giving them a little privacy though I struggled a bit when it came to Jacob. I had always heard from Leah that watching them was funny but if I had been her, I would have been blushing badly, that is if I could blush. They cleared their throats and I took that as an 'Okay' that they were done.

"So...um..Jake, why don't you go get her some food." suggested Sam. Jacob nodded and then looked at me and I whined again.

"I don't think I can wait..." I said and held my stomach tighter, breathing a little harder to make the scene more believable.

"Hey, what's wrong with her...?" asked Same and Jacob went along with it.

"I don't know..she looks..sick." Another ripping sound came and I kept my eyes down.

"She always looks sick. Can't you tell by her skin...?" and right then, I knew that Paul had been the one to faze back.

"Shut up..." said Jacob and he placed a hand on me. I shook it off and he backed up a couple steps though I was unsure if he thought I was still acting by the look on his face when I looked up.

"For real though. I mean...all the vampires look like their dying." he stated and I slowly looked up at him, glaring a bit. Maybe he was going a little to far with that last comment. I noticed that his comments helped me play my part off better and I slowly let my hands fall from my stomach and I crouched down. He saw this and stepped back.

"Um...Jake..what is she doing..?" he asked and Sam shot a look at Jacob.

"I..I don't know! I told you to shut up!" he said. I glanced around at the others and they all were on their feet, including Leah whose face looked confused. "I let my teeth roll back over my lips and I let out a small growl. Jacob took a step towards me and I snapped at him, causing him to jump back. I looked at his face closely and saw something only I would see. A small crease at the edge of his lips, as if he were trying to hold down a smile. This made me more confident and my eyes slowly went back to staring down Paul.

I took a step closer and he took two more back before I growled again and launched my body forward. I heard the sound of Sam's call after me as my body flew into Paul, sending us bot flying backwards. I was careful not to harm him as we hit the ground and suddenly, my teeth locked onto his neck. He yelped though I knew that he was feeling no pain, only fear and I let go, laughing a little. He laid there, fear etched into his facial expression and I noticed both Leah and Sam laughing. Embry and Seth both stared in confusion and Jacob was smirking.

"Maybe you will think twice about playing pranks on me." said Jacob, holding up a dead snake. So that is why he had his hands behind his back. When he had been standing near the truck, he had slipped something in his pocket before I could see it. I got it now. Paul had tried to scare him with one of his old fears. Snakes. I smiled softly, proud of my good work and reached a hand out to help Paul up. He whined a little and backed away, running off into the woods and Embry running after him. I looked to Sam for reassurance.

"He is fine..I think. I will go find out." he said, still laughing slightly before he fazed and took off through the trees. Leah and Seth both trotted over to me as did Jake and all of them laughed.

"Nice." said Jacob. Both Leah and Seth nodded though Seth still looked slightly disturbed.

"You alright...?" I asked him and he nodded his large head once. I smiled and patted him before sighing.

"But really...I am hungry..." I said and Jacob nodded.

"Alright...come on. I will take you to a small snack shack nearby. We will catch you guys later.." said Jacob to Seth and both he and Leah nodded before running in the same direction Sam had gone. Jacob turned to me and laughed.

"Great job...you got him good." he said and I laughed a little as well.

"Thanks...I try.." I said and he laughed a little more, shaking his head and taking my hand before leading me back towards town. We walked the whole way, discussing what had been the best part of the prank and by the time we reached the our destination, we agreed on the growl I had given them the first time. We both got some food to tide us over for a few hours before walking down towards the beach. We walked along the sands and he smiled, putting his arm around me as he had last night.

"I hope your having fun. I never get to see you and when I do, I usually try and think of fun things to do but we end up doing exactly the same as the times before." he said and I smiled.

"Don't worry, I am enjoying myself, I promise." I said and he grinned, looking away from me and out at the calm water.

"Do you..want to swim...?" he asked softly and I looked up at him surprised.

"What..? In this..?" He nodded and I smirked. "Ha! Are you kidding. I don't have anymore clothes to change into." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please...you can borrow a t-shirt of mine. I have plenty.." he said and I knew this to be true. I pretended to think it over but I already knew inside that I wanted to.

"Fine...but..only for a little bit." I said and he smirked.

He quickly tore off his shirt and jogged over to the water, splashing his way in. I laughed a little and walked to the waters edges, letting the cool water hit my skin. It didn't feel much different from the temperature I already was which made it easier to get in. I slowly walked in, the water getting to my knees, then my waist, and then to my chest. I stayed there, pushing my floating skirt down. He was a few feet away, swimming around calmly. He smiled and swam in a circle around me before going back in front of me and splashing me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and splashed him back. It started a water war as we chased each other around, trying to see who would give up first. It was him of course but I was determined to keep going. My hands hit the water, splashing it in his face and he laughed, slowly approaching me till he could wrap his hands around my wrists to keep me from splashing him anymore. I struggled but knew it was not use. I was still weaker then him. I laughed and looked up at him. He was laughing too but something made me slowly stop. My eyes locked on his as if trying to get something out of him.

This was different, this touch, this look. Something he had been hiding from me for a while. Then I began to wonder if it was me. If I was the one feeling differently and he was still the same. Either way, he stopped to and our breathing was fast and uneven. Our bodies were inches apart and I could feel his heat through the cold water.

Suddenly, as if we had been pushed together, our lips connected in a furious passion. My eyes shut tight and all that was around me was him. Everything else melted away as our lips moved roughly with each others. Then, just as fast as it had begun, it ended and he pulled away. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with a dazed expression.

"Um..." was all he managed to say but I was speechless.

"M..maybe we should h..head back...?" he stuttered and all I did was nod. He let his grip on my hands loosen and I took that as my cue to leave. I turned and waded out of the water, pulling my clinging skirt from my dripping wet body and I walked up the beach towards the path to his house. He watched me, I could tell from the feeling of his eyes on me, before hurrying from the water and grabbing his shirt from the sand. He jogged up next to me and we walked home in dead silence.

We arrived at his house by the time it had began to pour rain outside. Although it wasn't much different from being wet from the ocean water, it was still cold. I shivered slightly, walking towards his room to get a shirt from his drawer. I could hear his footsteps behind me and it seemed as though he was trying to keep quiet. I sighed, trying to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. I reached his room, going over to his dresser and digging through till I found a fold, white Tee. I slowly pulled it out along with some shorts that looked as though they might fit. I turned towards the door and stopped when I saw him leaning in the doorway staring at me. His expression was serious and for a moment, I began to wonder if he was mad at me by any chance. I looked away, pretending to try and find something but I knew better than to try and trick him.

"Renesmee.." he said and I froze.

He never called me by my whole name, not unless told to by my mother. Also, when he was upset with me but could that be one of those times? I mean, one minute we are kissing and then next, he hates my guts. I gulped and turned to look at him

"Yes...?" I asked, barely above a whisper and I he just sat there, still. He said nothing and I began to get agitated.

"What?" I asked a little louder and this time, he took a couple steps towards me slowly. Those two steps were enough to plant him right smack in front of me and I began to back off. He took my wrist in his hand, his grasp hard and firm. I began to say something but he put his other hand on my mouth.

"Im sorry. Back there...I wasn't thinking. I was remembering something of my past and I got carried away and I should have never done that. I know that you may hate me now, and I know that you will tell Bella and Edward but please...please don't. I will do anything...I just..." he began to trail off, his eyes beginning to show hurt. When he looked this way, it tore my heart in two but I still had no clue of what to say.

"Im can't hate you Jacob..." I said softly after he removed his hand from my mouth. "And I never will. It just...caught me by surprise." He tensed up and I could tell he was about to say something else so I took that as my sign to be quiet.

"There is something you should know.." he said and as he went to explain, the phone rang.

"Just leave it..." he said and I shook my head.

"What if it is Billy..?" I asked and he sighed.

"He will call back later."

"And if it is my parents..." I said softer this time.

His expression changed and he nodded. I hurried from the room and down the hall to grab the phone. I picked it up, pressing the talk button before placing it on my ear.

"Hello?" I said and heavy breathing came from the other end.

"Listen and _DON'T_ hang up." The voice belonged to Leah and I could tell that something was going on.

"What is it?" I asked and the breathing slowed just slightly.

"Meet me outside. I don't want Jake to hear you." she said and before I could reply, she hung up. I was definitely confused now. She told me not to hang up, and yet (and rudely might I add), she did it to me. I hung up the phone and hurried out the door, leaving the clean clothes on a chair. I got outside and saw Leah standing there, shoving something into her pocket. I got a glimpse of a cell phone and figured she must have been running while talking to me.

"Hey..." I said but she waved for me to go to her.

"Hurry!" she insisted and I did just that, jogging to her with my pants clinging to my legs, making it hard to move.

"Would you tell me what's going on!?" I said and she placed a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up and listen, damn it!" she said and I just stared at her, slightly afraid.

"I saw you and Jacob at the beach. The whole pack did as well. Sam is trying to find a way to tell Edward without having to leave but no one is answering their cell phones. I came to let you know and also, to tell you something." she said and I nodded quickly. "Alright, the reason he kissed you is..." she said but the sound of a door slamming made us both jump. She let go of me as Jacob hurried out to her.

"Leah! What the hell are you doing!?" he practically yelled and she backed off, anger written all over her face.

"I am telling her what you obviously didn't!" she shouted back.

"It's none of your business!" he said, his hands balling into fists.. I stood back, watching the argue take place and I rose my hand.

"W..what are you talking about...?" I asked and Jacob looked at me.

"It's complicated..."

"No it isn't!" Leah interrupted and he went back to glaring at her.

"Shut up!" he said with a acidic tone.

"No! That's all you have been doing and see where it has gotten us!?" she said, stomping up into his face and his body trembled.

"One more word.." he warned and she shuddered.

"No." she said and that was it.

Jake launched himself, still in human form, at Leah. She moved and before he could get to her, Sam was there holding him back. Seth showed up, grabbing his sister and restraining her. Both of them fought against the two and I just stared in fear and confusion.

"Let me go!" Jacob screamed and Leah growled.

"Jake, calm down!" Sam ordered though it didn't seem to have much affect on him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone for once!?" he shouted at Leah and she kicked, trying to get back to him.

"Because she needs to know! You and I both know that it is unfair to keep this from her!"

"Why can't you tell her...?" Seth asked Jacob and his glare shifted to him and back to Leah. Seth took a step back, bringing Leah with him.

"Yea Jacob? Why don't you tell her how you imprinted on her from birth? How one day, you will no longer be her brother but her partner? Why don't you tell her that right now!" said Leah and everyone went silent.

The rain seemed to fall harder now and water dripped from my chin as my mouth hun open from shock. Imprinted!? That is why he kissed me, and held me close and told me from time to time that he loved me because he did. But not as a brother. More than that. Deeper than that. I felt tears sting my eyes as I watched Jacob's face fall. Sam and Seth let go and Leah stumbled forward, taking a couple steps back, giving Jacob space. I couldn't take anymore and I turned and began running. I didn't know where to, just that I had to go. That I had to get away. Tears streamed down my face and with the rain, you couldn't tell them apart. I stumbled here and there but I kept going. I could hear Sam telling the others to leave Jacob alone and I knew at once that he would be after me right now. I turned to look and sure enough, he was running towards me. I heard him call my name but it sounded faint in the rain so I kept going, ignoring him completely.

All this time, he never said anything. Nor did my parents, or any of my friends. Everyone had lied and now, I find out through Leah, the one person who could care less about how we felt. I finally gave out, slowing my pace and I stopped, placing my hands over my face and crying. I felt a hand on me and I shrugged it off before walking forward.

"Nessie...please wait." he said and I stopped, turning around quickly.

"How could you...?" I asked, feeling more tears come. "You never even thought of telling me! No one told me! You all lied..." I said and he shook his head furiously, taking a few more steps till his hands were on my arms, keeping me from going anywhere.

"No! Please...I am so sorry. It was an accident, something I can't control. When it happened, Bella was afraid of the outcome and so we decided to keep the secret hidden. Please...I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." he said. I could tell he was sincerely sorry, just by the way he spoke, but my heart was to hurt and my head to confused.

"I thought I was important to you Jake. I thought that we agreed to tell each other everything. And you go and...and do this!" I said. "Why...?"

He looked down and let me go. "Because I loved you to much to ruin your life." he said in a whisper and I stumbled back at his words.

"W..what? Ruin my life!? Jake...you are why I am still here!" I said but he shook his head.

"You don't understand. Your a vampire, I am a human...wolf creature and I will never be able to be with you. Bella and Edward would never let us and you know it. And I would rather never be with you in that way, then to be gone from your life for good." he said and I couldn't take anymore.

He did care, far to much for me to comprehend. So much had happened over the day that it was beginning to make my head spin. I walked to him and pulled his face to mine, our lips smashing together with a force. I didn't want anything else right now but this. And yet, dep inside, I knew that he was right.

...

AN: Alright guys, that is it for chapter three. Hope this is good enough and I will update ASAP alright? Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock!

HeartOfRaven


	4. Unforgiven

Alright! Chapter four is here! I may end up changing the rating for this story to Mature but I am still unsure about that so, for now, it will remain at Teen. Anywho, hope you like this and tell me what you think by reviewing!

~HeartOfRaven

.............................................................

Time stopped for me and everything seemed to not exist anymore. Just like at the beach, I was lost in my own world and not bothering to find my way out. Shocks went through my veins as his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't help but run my fingers through his wet hair. Everything was perfect. The rain hadn't stopped yet though it felt good with his hot skin. I tried to keep myself from getting to serious but it wasn't seeming to work.

He pulled me into him, his lips moving roughly on my and my breathing began to speed up along with my heart rate. Finally, he pulled away and I cannot say that I was happy about it. I didn't want it to end because as soon as he did, I fell back to earth. I sighed softly, my eyes still closed out of peace and I let the drops of rain fall down my face and off the tip of my nose and chin. I heard a chuckle and I smiled, opening my eyes slowly. Instantly, our eyes met and I was sent into bliss again but he still kept his mouth from mine.

"What was that for...?" he asked and I blushed slightly, biting my lip and looking away.

He pulling my face to his with a finger and our lips brushed each others for a second before he spoke.

"Don't worry...you don't have to say anything." he said and I nodded softly.

The way it all felt, it was so right. But yet, I was unsure if this was love, or strong like. Mother never told me of her love for father, but she didn't have to. I saw it myself and yet, it was different. It was too strong to feel without being in it. I sighed, letting him hold me close and I closed my eyes, my head resting on his chest.

"Its barely afternoon and your tired already...?" he asked.

I smirked a little and shrugged. He chuckled, picking me up into his arms before carrying me back towards his house.

I woke, struggling to sit up and I rubbed my eyes in order to see better. It was dark, to dark to still be daytime and the sounds of voices came from the living room. I must have fallen asleep on the way back because I remembered nothing. All I knew was this was Jacobs room. I could tell by the way it smelt. I got up, keeping my balance as I walked across the floor to the door, letting my ear press against the door. I heard Jacob and Sam, but I had heard a few voices, not just two. That was when Leah spoke.

"Look...why can't you just forgive me?"

"Because you broke the rules Leah. You did the one thing that you know isn't right by telling Jacob's business." I heard Sam say. He didn't sound happy.

"But she had to know before her parents got onto her for something she didn't even know about!" she said, defending herself.

"And it was not your business to let her know. Jake would have done it on his own time."

All was silent and then Leah spoke once more.

"So this is what happens then? I get blamed? She knows now, to late to change it, and just be glad no one got to Edward and them yet! All I am saying is that you should thank me and not-.." but she was cut off by Jacob.

"Thank you? Hell! For all you know, Nessie could have turned her back on me. She could have not wanted me to be with her. You didn't think of the outcome, you just thought of saying it first so you would get credit when I told you not to!" He had begun to shout and Sam interjected.

"Keep it down, both of you. We don't want to wake her. Leah, you did not follow orders. That is against the rules and against the pack. Your out until you can learn to do as we say and until you learn to give us the respect we deserve."

"But.." she began to say, trying to save herself but once again, was cut off.

"That is it Leah. We are not changing our minds. Leave...now." I never knew Sam could be so harsh and responsible all at once.

I heard the sound of a door close and I knew that she had left. Even the heat coming from under the door had gone down a bit. I sighed and slowly opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. Both Jacob and Sam turned to look at me and Sam looked down.

"I am gonna go Jake. See ya tomorrow..?" he asked and Jacob just nodded. Sam nodded back and then gave a quick smile at me before leaving the house.

When he was gone, I slowly walked to Jacob and he wrapped me in his arms.

"How are you feeling...?" he asked softly and I smiled.

"Better...but, are you ok..?" I asked and he said nothing for a minute.

"I will be." he said and then pulled away slightly.

"Are you hungry? You've been sleeping forever.."

I shook my head slowly, hoping he wouldn't worry to much about me. Besides, I didn't deserve it. After everything I had put them through today, I was just surprised I was still here.

"Have my parents called...?" I asked and he smirked and nodded.

"Yea...I told them you didn't want to leave quite yet." he said and I smiled.

"Thanks."

I sighed before slowly backing up towards the couch. I sat down and laid my head back, closing my eyes. I heard him walk towards me till I could almost feel him touching me and I bit my lip. I heard him chuckled and I laughed a little, shaking my head. After a few moments of silence, I opened my eyes to see him still standing there and I blushed slightly.

"What...?" I asked and he shrugged, slowly leaning his body down to mine and kissing me on the lips.

Just like before, I began to get lost and I wrapped my arms around his neck slowly, bringing him closer. He let his body fall onto the couch next to me and he kissed me deeper, pulling me closer and closer to him. The sound of thunder startled me but I didn't let that get to me. I would have hated to break the kiss now. I let him pull me under him and my heart began to beat faster and faster.

Was this right? Was it ok to let him have me like this? Where was Billy? Why hadn't my mother come to find me yet? All these questions and more ran through my mind as I tried to figure it out but nothing seemed to work. I was to lost in this world of magic and bliss to really truly care. By the time I had come to my senses, I found his hands running up my sides to my under arms, pulling me up so his face was now at my neck. I bit my lip from the way his warm lips brushed along my collar bone and the way his teeth nipped lightly at the skin.

This was driving me insane.

The feeling of him being a brother to me was far gone now, so far that I knew it wasn't coming back and part of me was glad. His hands found mine and tightly pinned them above my head. I could feel his hips grinding into mine and before I could stop it, a moan slipped from my lips. He pulled away quickly as if he had hurt me and I was blushing like crazy and panting. He had a faint blush on his face as well and he laughed a little, pulling away so he was sitting up. I sat up as well and fixed my shirt before realizing something. I was in the change of clothes and I didn't remember changing into them. I blushed at the thought of Jacob helping me and he only laughed more.

"You okay...?" he asked and I nodded slowly, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Yea...I think so..." I said softly. "Just tired."

He nodded and smiled, pulling me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and then wrapped my arms around his waist.

It felt like hours we had been laying there; the rain never let up but I was glad. The sound of it was soothing. I sighed softly and I felt his body twitch. I hadn't realized that he had been asleep so my noise must have woken him.

"Sorry..." I whispered and I glanced up at him.

He was smiling and I smiled back softly.

"Its ok.." he said.

He slowly sat up, keeping me close to him and then stood up with me in his arms. I blushed but didn't protest as he carried me from the couch to his room quietly. I wondered if Billy had gotten home or not but I wasn't about to ask him. This was too peaceful. He laid me on his bed and then tore his shirt off, sliding next to me. His body heat was enough to keep me warm so I would not need a blanket. He pulled me into his chest once again and shivers ran down my back and my body trembled as the cold air around me turned warm. It was like being wrapped in a quilt next to a large fire.

I closed my eyes, trying to dream but then opened them just as fast. I would have hated to ruin this moment so I could dream of something that would never happen. I struggled to stay awake but the more I did this, the more I tired I became. I soon fell asleep but it was dreamless. I guess I had already been dreaming enough today, only for me, they became reality.

I hadn't even realized how much had happened over the past few hours till I had begun to try to remember. Yes, I knew for a fact that Jacob loved me, and I knew that Leah hated me to death, whether or not she would show it, but I also knew that it was coming close to when I would have to tell my parents that I knew, whether they liked that little detail or not. These thoughts as well as others ran through my head slowly, making me feel dizzy.

I lay in bed, staring at Jacob as he slept and smiled to myself. The kiss we had shared earlier really had proved everything. I was able to show my feelings for him and say it as well. All this time, secrets had been kept and now, everything was out in the open. And to think that it was all to protect me. I slowly rolled over and reached out, taking my cell phone in hand. A small text message saying, "Call me ASAP" from father told me that he knew.

I sighed and sat up, slipping on some sweat pants before walking across the room and into the small hallway. I dialed his number and it barely rang once before I heard him answer.

"Where are you?" he asked, his voice stern and upset. I could tell this would be a long conversation.

"At Jacob's house, where else?"

"Come home now. I will get Billy to drive you." He said and at this, I began to feel anger flare in me.

"No! Dad, what the hell? I am fine." There was a long pause on the other end of the line before I heard a few other noises in the background.

"You have me on speaker…why..?" I asked and this time, mother answered.

"Nessie…are you alright?" she asked and I sighed.

"I am fine. Please tell dad that for me. I am in one piece and in perfect health."

There was another pause and I took this chance to speak.

"Look…I know your still there dad so listen. Last night…a lot happened and I know you might be upset, but you of all people should know that the truth would come out anyways. I could have even found out on my own just by reading your thoughts. But how can you be so mad when you did nothing to stop it in the first place?"

The silence drew on and I continued.

"I love him…I really do. I know that you guys may not think so but I do. It's this feeling I have, like he was made for me or something and I can't explain it. All I know it that I can't live without him and if you ruin that-"

But just then, father cut me off.

"Nessie, we are not taking you away because we don't want you with him. It isn't that at all. I mean, sure, we would have to get used to you being with werewolves," he said and I could feel the tension in his voice from just saying that. "But that wouldn't be an issue. Our problem is keeping you safe from other harms. We still are not sure what is going to happen with Aro and his clan. If they find out that you and the wolf have...well…had another unknown breed…well we just-…" but mother cut him off.

"What your father is trying to is that we don't want to cause another problem and so…this would mean that you need to be extremely careful with what you and Jacob do."

I smiled at this.

Mother always knew how to make the situation easier.

"Mom, Jacob and I aren't _that_ in love." I said and laughed.

"But I promise I will. And dad…?" I said, knowing he was still there because of the faint grumbles and mumbling I could hear in the background.

"Yea…?" I heard him sigh and I shook my head, grinning.

"I love you…" I could almost feel his happiness level spike and he sighed again, but this time, it was a give in.

"I love you too Ness..." he said.

"Okay…I need to go. I am going to make Jacob breakfast so I will call you later and let you know when I will be home." I said.

"Alright hun, see you soon," said mother and I smiled once again.

"Kay. Bye!" I said and hung up the cell phone before walking back into the room. Jacob stood in the doorway causing me to jump and I growled, hitting him.

"That isn't funny! Why are you always trying to scare me!?" I asked and he laughed.

"Its cause it's so easy." I rolled my eyes and passed him, going and plugging my phone into a small charger. It was the one thing I had forgotten to do that night.

"So your gonna make me breakfast huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and I smiled a fake smile.

"Yes. Would you like green eggs and ham or a small deer with a side of squirrel…?" I asked, turning around and curtseying.

He glared playfully and I turned back around, looking around for my hair band. I felt something hit me in the butt and I screamed, jumping back. I looked around and on the floor was a thin hair tie, one that belonged to Jacob. I glared and shook my head at him and he just laughed.

"Need one?" he asked and I stalked out of the room past him.

The look on his face went from humor to worry and he followed.

"Ness…did I hurt you? Sorry if I did..." he said and I turned around, pulling the hair tie back on my thumb before releasing it at his face. He dodged it and looked at me in shock before grinning.

"Your dead…" he said and instantly, I took off. He grabbed a nearby bottle of water and I shook my head.

"No!! Please…I was wet all night last night and I don't want to be again." I said and he laughed.

"You were wet? Wow, didn't know I had that affect on you."

At that, I instantly froze. It was so Jacob to say a comment like that.

"You pervert!" I said, going into the kitchen and taking a bottle of ketchup. I opened it and squirted it at him as he came towards me causing him to stop and close his eyes. Ketchup ran down his face and all over his shirt and I laughed a little, backing away still and he slowly smirked.

"Now…you're really dead…" he said, reaching over to the counter and he took some mustard, squirting it at me. I tried to dodge it which was a failed attempt and I squealed, ducking for cover under his dinner table.

"Oh no you don't!" he said as he pulled me back out and onto his kitchen floor. His fingers met my sides causing me to cry out with laughter and his smirk only broadened.

"Say you're sorry…" he said but he knew as well as anyone that when I was tickled, I couldn't stop laughing.

I squealed, tossed, and turned but nothing seemed to work. He held me in place for most of the time, his hands finding all the places that I couldn't cover.

"S…sorry!!!" I screamed and he shook his head.

"Nope…you have to say _I'm_ sorry…" he laughed a little and I screamed again, trying to push him off of me.

"I'm sorry!!" I yelled and his hands instantly stopped. My breathing was heavy as I opened my eyes and I looked up, seeing him smirking just as before.

"You're…evil..." I said as some ketchup fell from his chin and onto my cheek. I laughed a little and he did the same, both off us on the floor together.

As I finally caught my breath, Jacob leaned in, kissing me soft and tenderly on the lips causing my heartbeat to spike. I let my hand fall on the side of his neck as he deepened the kiss, pulling me up into him. His hands ran down my back slowly before pulling me into him. His chest and hips met mine and caused shivers to run through me. I blushed instantly and I could feel his hot body instantly warm me up.

As the kiss went on, he pulled me to my feet before lifting me off the ground and onto the counter. I let my hands run over his neck and through his hair, causing him to make a satisfied sigh. I let my tongue run across his lip and instantly, his met mine. I could tell he was still trying to control himself and for that, I was thankful. I felt his hips put into mine and I responded by doing the same. He smiled at this and it continued for a while, both of our breathing going wild. His lips pulled away from mine and he went to my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. I bit my lip, holding back whatever noises wanted to come out of me.

He picked me up once again, no taking his face from my neck and he carried me to the wall, pressing up against it causing me to get a little more excited. The thought of Billy rolling into the room and seeing up made me nervous but Jacob didn't seem to care.

"W..what about your dad..?" I asked and he chuckled, running his lips up my neck and to my jaw bone slowly.

"He won't be home anytime soon. He left early to Charlie's to watch a game."

I smiled at this, just as his lips met mine in fierce passion and the promise I had made to my mother earlier seemed to vanish. His hips rammed into mine again and again and let my hands travel down, tugging on the hem of his shirt. He pulled away slowly and pushed me back as well before looking at me.

"Lets slow down..." he said and this confused me most. One minute, he is taking me where he wants and the next, he is trying to "slow it down"? I sighed and nodded slowly, straightening myself up just as a knock was heard at his door. He smirked and let his long hair fall out of its ponytail and he made his way to the door.

I smiled, understanding now. He stopped so we could make ourselves look, well, normal to say the least before someone happened to stop by. I walked into the kitchen, pulling out a few things to fix for breakfast though there wasn't much. I looked around for the ketchup bottle that we had misplaced during our little game and heard Sam's voice. It was low and he was speaking quick. I slowly walked up to the wall and peered around the corner just slightly. It was as if he could see me and he pulled Jacob over and spoke even lower. I got frustrated just as I was about to step around the corner, both of them stood in front of me. As usual, I screamed.

"Nessie, calm down. Now listen, I need you to do us a favor.." said Sam and Jacob just stared out towards the window.

"I need you to talk to Leah.." he said and I looked at him confused.

"Okay...but why...?" I asked, knowing deep down, I really didn't want to.

"Because she is in trouble. Just trust me..." said Sam and it seemed like Jacob got more tense in the past few seconds.

I stood there, looking up at Sam and I could see why many thought of him as a leader. He was so strong and demanding, yet fair. He had the look to him that made anyone want to hear what he had to say. I took a step back, afraid of what I was about to say but knew I had to.

"No." I said plainly and his eyes widened.

"What?? Why?" His question rang in my mind and I closed my eyes to concentrate.

"Because. I need to know why before I just go and do what you want me to." Sam stared at me hard, his lips in a firm line and before I could continue, he spoke.

"She is going to jump." he said softly.

"Jump where?" I asked, worry now etched on my face.

"The cliff not to far from here. Yes, she can swim but the tide is really strong today and from what I could read in her head, she plans to let it carry her into the rocks." he said, his voice slightly shaking.

"What!?" I practically screamed.

"Why me?? Can't anyone else help? I don't know what I would say..."

Sam placed his strong hands on my shoulder and sighed.

"Because, she won't listen to us. Ness, you are the only one that can help her...please. She may not be part of the pack..but...she is still a part of _us_..."

I understood what he was saying though I had no idea what to do, I nodded anyways. Jacob ran and got me a jacket and I quickly put it on before running out the door. Jacob and Sam fazed on behind me and then caught up in seconds. I hurriedly climbed onto Jacob's back and they took off into the forest towards the where Leah was and I knew that if we weren't fast enough, I would be no help at all.

.......................................................................

Alright guys, there it is. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought please. Next chapter will be up when I can get to it.

~HeartOfRaven


End file.
